


A Song From The Heart

by SnowMoonyx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I don't know how to tag this, Piano, Tears (but only a bit at the end), Youngjae-Centric, comforting jinyoung at the end, drowning in thougts?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMoonyx/pseuds/SnowMoonyx
Summary: Bored at a photoshoot, Youngjae stumbles over a forgotten piano. With nothing better to do, he starts to play.





	

He didn't plan this. Honestly. Youngjae wasn't just the type of guy to decide that _today, I'm totally going to make it so that I can do something my heart's been aching for between over-the-top practices and_ _fun_ _but_ _exhausting_ _fanmeets._ He'd swear on it. Just get him the lie detector from Bambam and he'd show you.

Anyway, here he was, at the set of photographing for an upcoming concept. He had just finished his individual shoots and was left free to wander the place as the others concentrated on their own photos. Sometimes being the first to shoot was a blessing, but he'd be lying if he said that it wasn't boring, especially as they for once didn't need to rush to another appointment straight away. He treasured free-time, but as an idol in the k-pop industry he never really knew what to do with it, specifically on a set with nothing to do and a phone with only 16% battery left.

That was when he stumbled over what seemed like an abandoned room. When he flipped the light-switch on the bulbs flickered once, twice, before all of them faded out. Youngjae shrugged it off. It hadn't been all that necessary anyway, the corner-window that stretched all the way from the ceiling to the roof provided enough light despite the rather gloomy weather outside.

It was raining- just the way he liked it.

Walking further into the small room he could see that the floor was dusty and the withered flower (an orchid, right?) on the round table just by the door had definitely seen better days. Something else had caught his attention though- there, in the corner in front of the window, stood a beautiful, mahogany-coloured piano- and the best part? It was a grand _Bösendorfer_. The singer drew a sharp breath and quietly closed the door behind him as he took the four small steps that was needed to reach it. As his hands slid over the smooth surface of the lid that covered the keys he couldn't help but wonder _why_ no one used this room. It was magnificent, if the sheer view had anything to say, and he didn't only talk about the piece of high-class piano standing in front of him. They were six stories up, and despite his fear of heights he couldn't help but being enthralled by the sight of the bustling activities on the outskirts of Seoul.

He reached out and took off the hatch on the window, letting the crisp and cool air waft inside the forgotten room. The slight breeze felt nice against his hot skin and for a while he just stood still, enjoying the view and the wind, but eventually his patience was worn thin. He stretched his body a bit before he finally sat down on the cushioned stool in front of the piano. It had been way too long since he last had let his fingers move over white and black tiles.

There were one small thing that could ruin this for him, though.

Youngjae drew a breath and held it captive there as he opened the lid to reveal a shiny row of inviting blocks of tree. He still didn't dare to breathe out as he gently pressed down on one of the tangents- a C.

A clear note filled the air and Youngjae slowly let the air out in relief. The piano seemed to be tuned, and as his hands slowly made their way over the remaining tiles he could confirm the fact.

After that was settled he could finally zone out and let his mind relax for once. The instrument helped his shaky fingers to readjust and filled the small room with tunes that was just slightly wrong, but soon enough a steady version of _River Flows In You_ strummed from the piano.

It was welcoming and comforting, the way he could shape music like this. It wasn't anything revolutionary, but it still amazed Youngjae to no end. As the song softly shifted into something else the idol found his voice accompanying the tune almost automatically.

Needless to say, he hadn't felt this chilled for quite some time. The door blocked out the noises of the shooting, and the pouring rain created a wonderful backdrop for his melodies.

And suddenly he was struck with inspiration. He couldn't remember ever feeling quite this way when he played before, but then again he had never played on a Bösendorfer. Warily he let his fingers dance over the tangents, a bit unsure but still eager to try. Soon enough an almost magical tune he never even had heard before vibrated around the room and out into the city. It was calm, yet powerful, with some kind of underlying secret hidden beneath. Youngjae closed his eyes and trusted his hands and himself, and let his voice softly sing nonsense that was mixed with old memories and experiences.

It was something ethereal, really, sitting alone in that dusty room playing a song from his soul on a forgotten piano, singing about anything and everything. It was soothing, and for what could be hours he let himself drown in the music, the way he had enjoyed to since he was young. He was so immersed in the music that time became a concept he completely forgot. All that mattered was him, the piano and the atmosphere he caught in his song.

But like everything else the good moments must come to an end, and he was dragged out of his not-quite-daydream when he heard the door squeaking open and Jinyoung's voice sharply cutting through the flow of his song.

"Youngjae? What're you doing here? Everyone's been looking for you, we're going back to the dorm."

The younger lightly mourned the loss of his peaceful composing. He stood up from the bench, gently closing the window and the lid over the keys. "Ah, sorry hyung, I just got caught up in playing the piano."

Jinyoung frowned as he walked over, inspecting the other. He lifted a hand up to Youngjae's cheek, lightly brushing his thumb across. "Why are you crying?"

The other widened his eyes in surprise. "I am?" He touched the other cheek that wasn't occupied by his hyung's hand, and sure enough he found something wet there. For some reason, that made everything crash down around him and the tears multiplied. Jinyoung got startled when the other suddenly started sobbing, and not knowing what else to do he dragged him into a strong embrace.

"Jae-ya, what's wrong?" he whispered as he rubbed soothing circles on his back as the other cried into his shoulder. Youngjae clutched desperately at his elder's shirt, wanting to answer but not knowing _how_. Why was he crying?

"I- I just," he feebly attempted, but his words got cut off as he tried to breathe in enough air before he suffocated by the lack of it but then he choked on nothing and everything became a downright mess.

Where had the calming atmosphere from a minute ago gone?

Jinyoung gently dragged him down on the dusty floor, bringing them both to their knees. He carefully pushed himself back from Youngjae and placed his hands on his shoulders, looking straight into his frantic eyes. "Youngjae, look at me. It's okay, take deep breaths. Follow my lead, you got it?"

After what felt like hours of struggling Youngjae could breathe again, his mouth not dragging in short gasps of oxygen anymore. As he calmed down he dragged his hands over his face, rubbing away the tears that thankfully had stopped falling. "'m sorry, Jinyoung-hyung. I don't know what happened," he hoarsely confessed, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

The elder's gaze softened even more. "It's okay. It happens, you can't do anything about it. We'll talk later, but the other's are waiting for us." He noticed Youngjae stiffen at his words and he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't work yourself up about it, I just want to help you. This can stay between the two of us if you want to, ne?"

He smiled gently at his dongsaeng, and helped him to stand up. Youngjae nodded. "Thank you, hyung."

Jinyoung grinned and reached out to ruffle the other's hair. "No problem, anything for my favourite dongsaeng."

Youngjae smiled timidly, and followed the other out of the room that soon would be forgotten again, the piano standing impossibly tuned and waiting for new hands to roam freely over it once more.

Later, when he was sitting in the car on their way back to the dorm he couldn't quite remember how the song went, or which keys he pressed when, but when he wrote a new song it held some of the characterisation of it. He came to understand that what he had played back then was for him and him only, but he couldn't help but grin inwardly when the others praised his song and he heard Jackson mumble about the song reminding him of something back at the photoshoot.

He never saw the piano again, but that was okay. Some things are only meant to come and go- that's just how music works.


End file.
